First Love: Back to the beginning
by serenausagi96
Summary: So they just met. Is it possible that he already loves her or that she is madly in love with him? ExB T rating for now.


Bella's POV

Uhg! I hate being new. This isn't anything new. I hate it here. It's green, and there's no sun… and it rains all the time, and when it's not raining, it's snowing. I hate Forks Washington. I have to start my first day of school tomorrow. My first day of high school, to be exact. I sigh as quickly find a spot for my very few possessions and settle in to bed. Why must I have to suffer? Most people would probably wonder why my parents would do this to me. They didn't. I was the one who exiled myself to Forks. My mother, Renee needed time to enjoy her time with her new husband, Phil. Considering the fact that I was a factor in her life; she's never really gotten to experience the honey moon/newlywed phase. I didn't want her to miss out, so I volunteered to visit my biological father in Forks Washington.

Where is it? Beep, beep, beep! The incessant noise continues to harass my ears. Sigh. Time for your first day of school Bella, I think to myself, as I continue to feel for my alarm clock. I grab a few toiletries before heading to the bathroom to get ready. As I was reaching for a bar of soap in the shower, a knock came at the bathroom door. "I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving for work, Charlie's (my father's) voice cut through the thin wooden door to my ears, love you Bells!" "I love you too Char—Dad!" I call back.

All the way to school, I was silently thanking Charlie. I was touched that when he noticed it was snowing, he had made sure to put chains on the wheels of my red Chevy truck. The snow would have ruined or other wise killed my tuck. I don't know what I would do without my baby. Charlie truly didn't understand why I loved the "rust bucket", as he described it. Mostly he thought it was because he got it for me. That had nothing to do with it, but I wasn't going to stop him. My truck groaned at the effort, as I pushed it to move so I could park in the small rectangular parking space.

Several heads turned at my arrival. I ducked my head down and tried my best to ignore the stares, whispering to myself repeatedly that no one was watching me, that a million strangers' eyes were not burning holes in my back. I continued to reassure myself under my breath as I made my way around Forks high school. A slim, Asian boy with black hair stopped me in my tracks. "I'm Eric Yorkie, the boy introduced himself, I'm the eyes and ears of Forks high school, and you, he stretched out the word you, must be Isabella Swan."

I stared at the boy in disbelief. Did everyone here go around making themselves known to a stranger, who could care less? I didn't want to be mean though, so I simply nodded, as he went on. "You're pretty shy aren't you?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Don't worry baby, I'm here for you", he finished. I stared at him once more, this time with disbelief and disgust. Who was Eric Yorkie kidding? I hadn't known him but five minutes, and he was already calling me baby? I wasn't anybody's baby. I stopped him by putting my hand up to stop his chattering. "Um… I have to go now… Eric" I managed to get out as I raced away from him.

I managed to meet a couple more people through out my school day so far. I'd met Mike Newton, who seemed to also have quite a fascination with me. I'd met Jessica. She seemed nice enough, but something in my gut was telling me that something with her was off. She seemed to enjoy gossip quite a bit, and interesting enough, she had, and this I knew for a fact, the same fascination with Mike as he had with me. The only genuinely friendly person I'd met today seemed to be Angela Webber. She was smart and friendly. She was Ben Cheney's girlfriend. She was the only person I seemed to get on well with. She was even able to get a few laughs out of me. I liked her. We could really be friends. I was debating the pressures of over parenting with Angela as we ate our lunch in the lunch room, when I suddenly felt a tug at my heart. It was as if it was pulling me towards a new beginning, towards something I knew was now more important than anything I'd ever encountered in my seventeen years of life.

I turned in the direction that my heart was tugging me in. I spotted a group of people entering the lunch room across from me. They all seemed to be paired off… except for one… As my gaze shifted to him, my very out look on life seemed to change right then and there. He was my life now. I didn't even know this boy, but this feeling was so intense. I don't know what it was, but it was… incredible. I couldn't describe it. 'Edward', my mind whispered to me. I didn't know him, the name was foreign to me, but I knew it was him. He was my Edward. My eyes roamed his figure, devoting every detail to memory. I took in his bronze hair, his slim figure, his golden eyes, his broad shoulders. I could make out the contours of his defined muscles underneath his tight, long sleeve, blue Abercrombie shirt.

I was completely absorbed. I don't know if it was voluntary or if it was simply my own desperation, but I pulled myself to my feet and made my way towards him. He was walking towards me too. Maybe I'm delusional, maybe I'm just insane, but I'm sure he was walking towards me. I have no idea what possessed me to do it or what right I had to do so, but I threw myself into his arms. He put his arms around my waist in turn. "Bella", he breathed. "Oh, Edward", I sighed as I tucked my head into the crook of his neck. We just stood there holding each other.

The students were all quite puzzled at our actions, being that I'd only just got here, and already I was with Edward Cullen. They just watched our embrace like television. They looked like they were watching day time dramas/soap operas. Edward put his nose to my hair and inhaled. I just pulled myself closer to him, wanting to be closer. I couldn't get close enough. I was at peace in his arms, and it seemed he felt the same way towards me. I pulled back quickly to look around me. I whimpered in pain at the loss of contact, and quickly threw myself into his arms again.

I was so afraid to be away from Edward again. I sobbed into his chest. He kissed my head. "shhh, Bella, shhh, it's okay love, you're fine", he soothed me. "You felt it didn't you? He asked the pain when you let go?" I dug my head into his chest, and nodded. He grabbed me closer. "I know how it felt, I felt it too love." He was sobbing tearless sobs now, and I just pulled him closer to me, as we sobbed together. I whispered to him, and eventually, again, out of the blue, I said something. I wasn't shocked, because I knew it was true. I knew Edward somehow, and I love him. So without even thinking, I whispered to him, only for him to hear. "I know what you are my sweet Edward, and I'm not afraid, I love you, I know you somehow, and I love you… so much." He pulled me closer at these words. He couldn't get me close enough; he picked me up cradle style, so my legs were wrapped around his torso.

He said the words with conviction, and I knew he truly meant them. I loved him more and more every minute. "I love you Bella, I love you, I love you, I love you", he said to me. I didn't think anymore, I just let myself do as I pleased. I grabbed his face, and brought it toward mine. I kissed him, I kissed him with all the passion and love I could put into it. He returned my kiss eagerly. He continued to sprinkle kisses all over my neck, whispering how much he loved me in between each kiss. I growled low as a hand tapping Edward's shoulder interrupted us. I calmed when I saw that it was one of the girls who had entered with him into the cafeteria. 'Alice', my mind told me again repeating its earlier actions. "Alice?" I asked looking at her. "Yes Bella", she said. She looked at me with such love. I thought I would collapse under all my happiness. "Why don't you two come join the rest of the family? You've put on quite a show after all for the student body", she suggested.

I didn't know what force was acting behind me, but I knew each and everyone of them when we reached the table. "Rosalie", I exhaled as I hugged my sister. She looked like she would cry, if she could. She hugged me back fiercely. I turned to hug Alice, as I knew she was waiting for her turn. I didn't need to approach Emmett; he came up on his own and pulled me into a bear hug. Jasper looked hesitant. "It's okay Jazz, I soothed him, I love you and I believe in you, you're my big brother after all", I told him. He pulled me into his arms, without a moment's hesitation. "Thank you little sister", Jasper whispered before he kissed my forehead.

"You have to come over later, Alice suggested, mom can't wait to meet her new daughter." I turned my head into Edward's shoulder, and let the tears fall. "I never really had a mother, my mother was more like a child, which meant I acted more as the parent", I explained. Edward kissed my head. "We're your family Bella, Rosalie piped up, we'll take care of you, and you'll never be alone."

I whimpered in pain as a let go of Edward's hand. Lunch period was over, which meant that I was off to gym, and Edward to Spanish. My sadness only intensified when I saw the look of pain well up in Edward's eyes. When I reached coach Clapp's class for gym, I looked so terrible, she sent me to the nurse. The pain it caused me to be away from Edward was intense. It was as if someone had just cut my heart in half. When I reached the nurse's office, I panicked when I noticed a tuft of bronze hair peaking over the sheets that hid a caught on the side of a room. I raced toward the cot. "Edward!" I cried. His eyes shot open immediately. He noticed the tears streaming down my face, and pulled me into his arms before I could blink. "Bella, love, are you okay?" He was checking me over for any bruising frantically.

I shook my head. "God, the pain Edward, I sobbed, it's too much, stay with me?" I begged him. He pulled me closer. "Oh God Bella, I know, the pain, of course I'll stay. A red headed nurse, I think her name was , entered the room. She pulled her hands back abruptly, when both Edward and I cried out in pain when she separated us to check us out. She did nothing but watch intensely, as Edward pulled me back, I clung to him, and any hint of pain had completely disappeared. Edward kissed my forehead. I just leaned more into him.

POV

It was terrifying yet… amazing. The girl, I think her name was Isabella was sitting curled into the boy's side, I'm positive his name is Edward, when I entered the room. I pushed them apart so I could check them individually. I pulled my hands away quickly when they both cried out, as if in pain. I could only watch, transfixed when Edward pulled Isabella back to him, and she clung to him. He was her life line, and she was his. I didn't try to separate them again. I knew they would both most likely fall to pieces if I were to attempt it. I debated with myself over whether or not to ask, and decided to just do it already. "Is it really bad? When you're not touching I mean?" I stumbled over my words, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. Edward spoke for the both of them, as Isabella seemed unwilling to do so. "When we're not touching, it causes us both pain, not only emotionally, but physically also. In a sense, we are soul mates. We are perfect for each other and love each other deeply. It's a lot safer to keep us together, as separating if even for a miniscule amount of time would most likely result in disaster", he finished.

I nodded, fascinated, and determined to help them in any way that I could. "Could you hold on for a moment?" I asked quickly. Edward nodded and went back to work, comforting his girlfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------Twilight------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall, heading towards the main office. "?" I called to the woman I'd known to be a friend for the last five years that I'd worked here. She waved me in. I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um, I have sort of a favor to ask of you", I started lamely. She nodded sweetly. "Do you; um have the schedules for Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan?" I was hoping to God that I'd gotten the correct names. Small town gossip, please don't fail me now! I waited for a moment as she sifted through some files, and quickly yanked two from the drawer. "I was wondering if we could arrange their schedules so they are identical. Only for medical purposes of course", I added.

"Of course Melinda", she said referring to me by first name. I beamed at her and took the two schedules, as soon as she'd finished moving everything around. " and now have exactly identical schedules" She nodded approvingly. I thanked her, and hurried back down to my office. "Hey guys, I greeted Edward and Bella upon my return, Um, I think you're good to go for now", I informed them as I winked and handed them their new schedules.

--------------------------------------------------------------Twilight------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

"Come now Bella, we have to go love", I murmured to my love. She shook her head violently, as the sobs began to build back up. "Edward I can't be away from you, the pain, my god, please sweetheart?" She sobbed to me. I pulled her closer to me. "Love I'm not going anywhere, I soothed her, we have Biology next." She looked at me in wonder. "We don't have the same classes", she hedged. I shook my head in disagreement. "We didn't have the same classes, but we do now." Her face lit up with both elation and curiosity. "Apparently during her short absence, , was out on a mission to request a schedule change for us", I explained.

"Aww… That sweet woman, I wish I hadn't been so consumed with my own worries, I could have thanked her", Bella said. I nodded. "She really did us a favor, she really has quite a talent for winning people over, even ", I provided. "So she dazzles people, just like a certain someone I know", She joked as she kissed my nose. I chuckled, and lifted her into my arms. Bella was giggling wildly, as I raced us to class, and I was loving every minute of it. Her laugh was beautiful, as it was infectious. I soon found myself laughing along with her. I heard a menacing, vicious random thought come to me. I knew that annoying tittering voice. It belonged to Jessica Stanley. I growled low. Bella, I was amazed was able to catch it. "Jessica Stanley" I ground out through my teeth. Bella rubbed the back of my neck as her other hand held close to my shirt. "Are her thoughts bothering you?" She asked me, worried. I looked down at her with adoration. She was the one who was being silently targeted, and she was worried for my well being. I kissed her lips chastely.

"It's nothing love, she's just having particularly vicious thoughts toward you." Bella shrugged. "I knew there was something off about her when I met her, I mean she seemed like a nice enough girl", Bella sufficed. I happen to know that she may look approachable on the outside, but it's a whole different person on the inside", I replied her. She leaned into me. "No body matters, much less, Jessica Stanley, so long as I've got you my love", she answered.

I kissed Bella's forehead. When we were in Biology, we had been at our up most worst. Out of spite for his un-noticed affections for Bella, Mike Newton had taken her spot next to me at our lab table. I was un-able to move him as we were being monitored by the teacher. Bella had spent fifteen minutes of the class crying silently, as we both had to suffer in silence. I stared longingly at my love. Why did Newton have to be so immature? He didn't understand how much he was hurting us both.

It was a relief when, purely out of luck, had decided to come to our classes to check in on Bella and I. She seemed outraged, as she was scolding Newton in her mind for what she had correctly assumed to be a purposeful act of jealousy and unrequited affections. She noticed our same behavior from earlier that week, and quickly whispered something to Mr. Banner, the biology teacher.

Mr. Banner looked up quickly to see that the students were not seated in the order he'd wished them to be. He turned first to Mike Newton whom he seemed to have a natural dislike for, and addressed him coolly. "Mr. Newton, If you would please give her seat back, and return to your assigned seat", he demanded. It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and it wasn't asked nicely.

As soon as she'd returned to her seat, I pulled Bella into my lap. She was even more distraught than she had been at all today. She clung to me. When Alice approached us, though she knew who it was, Bella growled threateningly at her. She had no tolerance for anyone who dared to interrupt us at this point. She was sobbing now. We had a special link, and as she sobbed, I could feel her. I could feel her pain, her reluctance, her sadness, her grief at being torn away from me.

The feeling added to my own was only intensified. She sobbed into my chest as I knelt on the floor holding her small frame to me. We were in the hall way now, and as they approached us, Jasper and Emmett bent down to our level. I rubbed Bella's back as Jasper tried to calm her. Emmett had his sister in mind as he thought of a million ways to obliterate anyone and anything that pose a threat to her. "Who did this to you Bells? I want to know who hurt my sister" Emmett questioned her.

"M-M-Mike Newton", she was able to mumble before she clung harder to me. "Edward, I want to go home", Bella told me softly. My heart broke when I realized I would have to give her up over night so she could go to her own home. I hid my despair. "Alright love, I'll take you back to your home, Charlie will want you home anyway." She shook with her own fear; she didn't want us to be apart. "No! I want to go to our home, with all our siblings. I want to go home to our family. My dead heart jumped at her words. She wanted to go home to _our _siblings, and _our _family. "Of Course sweetheart", I answered her, as I lifted her into my arms, and headed towards the Volvo. Alice jumped into Bella's truck. "I'm driving the truck!" She called. "Don't hurt my baby!" Bella threatened from the passenger's seat of the Volvo. Alice rolled her eyes. "C'mon than, lets go home!" Alice called to everyone.


End file.
